


Entre Ladrones

by Jester2145



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, No esperen actualizaciones constantes, Nombres de capitulos inspirados en canciones, Posiblemente agregue mas conforme avance la historia, Primera vez en el fandom, Sin relaciones, amistad, ladrones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester2145/pseuds/Jester2145
Summary: Dos amigos que fueron abandonados a corta edad por sus aldeas, encontrándose por azares del destino. El nacimiento de una promesa para alcanzar y superar a las estrellas ¡Prepárate mundo ninja porque el mejor dúo de ladrones esta por llegar! ¡Pues hoy Kitsune y Tanuki se robaran el show!
Relationships: Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom. Y la primera vez que vuelvo a escribir desde hace ¿un año? Anyways, menos excusas y espero lo disfruten.
> 
> Por si se lo preguntan, el fic en si bebe mucho de los ladrones fantasma (Kaito Kid, The Phantom Thieves de Persona 5, Lupin The Third) xdd
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y de la Shonen Jump
> 
> EDIT: Originalmente esto estaba en FF (Caelum1842) pero decidi publicarlo aca tambien

1er capitulo: Counting Stars

—Te culpo a ti de acabar en esta situación. – Un joven enmascarado le susurro a su compañero. Su pelo rojo y lo que parecía una calabaza en su espalda era lo que más resaltaba de él.

—Podríamos estar discutiendo de quien fue la culpa, o podríamos pensar en alguna forma para salir de esto. - Le respondió su compañero. A diferencia de su compañero este tenía el pelo rubio y tenía sus manos levantadas en el aire.  
Ambos iban vestidos de la misma manera, unos pantalones anbus negro, una chaqueta cerrada con múltiples bolsillos, sandalias ninja y una pequeña bolsa porta herramientas. Los dos portaban máscaras, el pelirrojo llevaba una máscara de mapache en cambio el rubio llevaba una de un zorro sonriente

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban dentro de una lujosa habitación rodeados de veinte mercenarios, en frente de ellos se encontraba un hombre bajo y de pelo esponjado. Acomodándose los lentes de sol, les hablo —Realmente me sorprenden, no pensé que existiría una persona lo suficientemente estúpida como para robarme- Del interior de su saco de vestir saco lo que parecía una tarjeta y lanzándola enfrente de ellos dos. —Y más aún, de mandar una tarjeta advirtiéndome. – en la tarjeta en cuestión se veía una frase "Antes de la medianoche del 23, tu objeto más preciado desaparecerá. Firma: Kitsune y Tanuki" acompañada de lo que parecían dos pequeños dibujos de un zorro y un mapache

—Para aclarar. - El de pelo rojo señalo a su compañero. —Fue idea de este idiota. -

—¡Oye! - Le contesto su amigo — Los dos acordamos que era buena idea. -

—Yo nunca acepte. - Dijo calmadamente asintiendo para sí mismo, lo que siguió después fue una discusión entre ambos sobre si había sido una idea unánime o no.

—¡Suficiente! - Grito Gato interrumpiendo aquella tonta discusión. Los jóvenes se detuvieron y nuevamente fijaron su mirada en el magnate —Mátenlos. - Tras decir esto los mercenarios empezaron a avanzar en contra de ellos al escuchar la orden.

—¡Antes de que nos mate! - Le respondió el rubio poniendo ambas manos enfrente. —¡Déjeme hacerle una pregunta! - Los mercenarios se detuvieron un segundo para mirar a su jefe. Gato con un movimiento de mano los hizo detenerse, a lo cual el rubio prosiguió —¿Por qué los lentes de sol?

—¿Disculpa? - Confusión se notaba en su rostro pues no estaba preparado para aquella pregunta. Pensó que los niños les pedirían clemencia o un lugar entre sus mercenarios antes de que los asesinara, pero no se espero eso.

—Digo, estamos dentro de una habitación. No creo que sea necesario. – Continuo el rubio.

—Sí, es un buen punto. ¿Por qué los lentes? – Acoto su compañero, los mercenarios seguían quietos y se empezaron a preguntar lo mismo hablando entre ellos. —Hay mejores formas de verse bien, sin necesidad de usar los lentes. -

El rostro confundido de Gato paso rápidamente a uno de ira, no podía creer que unos mocosos se atrevieran a robarle y mucho peor burlarse de su forma de vestir. Pero antes de que pudiera gritar otra orden, una sonora explosión hizo temblar el piso en donde estaban. Lo siguiente que paso fue ver como una serie de kunais con sellos explosivos eran clavados en el suelo, destruyendo el piso en donde se encontraban él y los mercenarios.

—Te dije que funcionaria. - Se escuchó desde arriba, el joven rubio se encontraba quitándose el polvo de sus pantalones Anbu, el pelirrojo en cambio simplemente tenía su mano apoyada en su rostro mientras flotaba en lo que parecía una plataforma. —La última vez que dejo que tu hagas el plan. - Le contesto antes de dirigirse rápidamente a la ventana y salir por esta. —¡Gracias por las joyas, ! - Grito el rubio burlándose de su nombre, antes de salir por la misma ventana.  
Otra tarjeta cayo enfrente de Gato, el cual se estaba terminando de recuperar, agarrándola con cuidado leyó la única frase que se encontraba escrita en esta "ROBO COMPLETO" nuevamente acompañada de un zorro y un mapache sonrientes.

—Ves, pan comido mapache. - Dijo el rubio juguetonamente, mientras ponía sus manos tras su nuca. A su lado caminando con tranquilidad se encontraba el pelirrojo mirando dos joyas. Una era de un azul reminiscente a las profundidades del mar en su centro se encontraba un símbolo de un azul más claro, la otra era su opuesto pues era de un rojo similar al fuego con un símbolo amarillo en el centro de esta.

—Casi morimos, Naruto. - Contesto el pelirrojo antes de pasarle las gemas al que se nombrado.

—Pero sobrevivimos. - El susodicho agarro las joyas y empezó a inspeccionarlas. —Y eso es lo importante, Gaara. Sin contar que completamos el robo obviamente. - Tras lo dicho Naruto empezó a jugar con las joyas, haciendo malabares con ellas.

Ambos habían logrado escapar, gracias a la rápida improvisación de Naruto y a un pequeño as bajo la manga. Antes de entrar a la mansión, se habían separado para poder explorarla con más facilidad mientras Gaara se encarga de inspeccionar el piso superior Naruto se encargó del piso inferior, donde coloco una serie de sellos explosivos en uno de los pilares de la mansión. Cuando fueron rodeados, un clon que había dejado ahí se encargó de activarlos, dando el tiempo suficiente para hacer estallar el piso de la habitación donde se encontraban con unos kunais con sellos en ellos. Tras eso, lo siguiente que hicieron fue correr hacia el bosque, y escapar entre los árboles, mientras sus perseguidores se distraían con el fuego que se había iniciado por culpa de los sellos, un plan simple pero eficaz.

—Entonces recuérdame ¿porque son tan importantes estas? – En el dedo índice de Naruto se encontraba girando la joya azul —Creo que dentro de su caja fuerte había cosas más valiosas que estas. – La joya ya no se encontraba girando, en cambio Naruto las lanzo en el aire para hacer malabares nuevamente con ellas, pero fueron interceptadas en el aire por la arena de Gaara. —¡Oye! Me estaba divirtiendo. - Le dijo Naruto con un puchero

—No quiero que vuelvas a perder otra vez el tesoro. - Contesto Gaara mientras guardaba las joyas en un pequeño rollo. Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder Gaara prosiguió. —Suficiente tuvimos con aquella vez en Kumagakure. – Suspirando guardo el rollo en el interior de su chaqueta. Sería la segunda vez que le explicaría esto, y rogaba que fuera la última, nunca le gusto repetirse —Se llaman las joyas del mal y la tierra, supuestamente quien posea estas joyas obtendrá un aumento en sus habilidades de ninjutsu que se dice que rivalizarían con un kage. La azul para Suiton y la roja para Doton. –

Naruto simplemente se quedó unos segundos pensando antes de responder —Eso es malo. - Gaara lo vio curioso por la elección de palabras, Naruto en cambio se encontraba frotando el aire como si se encontrara una barba invisible —Digo, sería malo que una persona malvada las obtuviera. -

—Naruto, somos ladrones no creo que encajemos en la definición de bueno. – Rebatió Gaara con tono sarcástico.

—Sé que estas siendo sarcástico mapache, pero a lo que me refiero es que ¿no sería muy peligroso dársela a alguien del mercado negro? – Naruto prosiguió con su explicación. Gaara se quedó pensando en las posibilidades de lo que sucedería, ambos conocían el mercado negro y lo peligrosa que podía ser la gente de aquel lugar.

—Ya veremos que hacer, tú no te preocupes cabeza hueca. - Le respondió con calma Gaara mientras le daba un suave golpe en el hombro, una suave sonrisa recorría su rostro. —A parte, es una historia vieja. Capaz alguien se la invento. – Naruto simplemente rio relajado, Gaara siempre lo ayudaba a relajarse cuando se ponía a sobre pensar las cosas.

Con paso calmado y con la luz de la luna iluminando su camino por el bosque los dos amigos siguieron avanzando entre charla y charla. Después de todo, toda aventura inicia con un solo paso o en este caso un simple robo.

Joyas del Mar y la Tierra, estado: Robo Completo


	2. Soulful Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeeey, lamento haber tardado. Me había olvidado de esto, y estaba muy atareado con la escuela. Bueno, estoy por empezar la universidad, así que supongo que las actualizaciones tardaran un poco más.  
> No se preocupen, intentare ser constante.  
> Una vez dicho esto, disfruten!!   
> Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto y la Jump, lo único mío son el uso de personajes y la forma de escritura.

2do Capitulo: Soulful Eyes

Era una noche estrellada en Konoha, en la torre del Hokage se encontraba el actual Hokage. A simple vista parecía que el anciano solo estaba disfrutando del aire nocturno, pero aquellos que lo conocían podían notar el deje de tristeza en su mirada. Exhalando una bocanada de humo solo recordó.  
Era hoy, hace unos seis años que Naruto Uzumaki había desaparecido de la aldea, lo último que se supo de él era que había sido perseguido por un grupo de aldeanos que lo culpaban de lo sucedido en el ataque del Kyubi. 

Los responsables habrían sido castigados duramente, o eso hubiera pasado de no ser porque lo único que quedo de aquella turba fueron cenizas y sangre. Durante aquella noche el chakra del Kyubi fue sentido en toda la aldea durante un instante; se enviaron a múltiples ninjas de clase Anbu para el combate, mientras los Jonin preparaban las defensas y los Chunin ayudaban a evacuar a los civiles. El terror del resurgir del Kyubi era palpable, y Hiruzen sabía que un combate contra aquella bestia terminaría con el muerto.  
Pasaron las horas y nada ocurrió, tan pronto como aprecio aquel chakra de igual manera desapareció. Los Anbus volvieron a la aldea, pero no había rastro alguno de Naruto. Se enviaron múltiples grupos de búsqueda para encontrarlo, mas nada apareció, para ellos Naruto simplemente se había desvanecido.

Los civiles celebraron la muerte del niño demonio, pero aquellos pocos que lo apreciaban lloraron su perdida. El dueño de Ichiraku Ramen y su hija cerraron durante una semana, y cada año lo repetían; Iruka, quien al principio odia al niño lentamente le agarro aprecio y fue uno de los pocos que lloro su muerte; Hiruzen mismo no lloro, sus lágrimas se habían secado hace ya tiempo más el dolor seguía ahí: Kakashi, en cambio había sentido que fracaso al haber perdido al último vestigio de quien fue su maestro; extrañamente Anko Mitarashi también fue una de las pocas que lloro, resulta que el niño y la mujer se habían conocido y terminaron volviéndose amigos.

Hiruzen nuevamente exhalo otra bocanada de humo; Jiraya se había vuelto loco cuando se enteró lo de Naruto, al igual que Kakashi había perdido el ultimo recuerdo de Minato, él había sido uno de los más afectados culpándose de no poder estar ahí para el chico cuando más lo necesitaba; sus esfuerzos se multiplicaron, no solo para encontrar a Orochimaru sino también para encontrar aunque sea una mínima pista de su ahijado.

Era una noche estrellada en Konoha, los astros brillaban tenuemente. Hiruzen solamente las apreciaba recordando sus errores; suspirando apago su pipa y la guardo. Era una noche estrellada, pero la melancolía que pesaba en los ojos de Hiruzen le hacía que fuera difícil apreciarla. Una estrella cruzo el cielo, Hiruzen no creía en los deseos, pero inconscientemente una frase salió de sus labios. Un simple susurro casi sin sonido

—Naruto, espero que te encuentres bien en donde sea que estés.- Era una noche estrellada en Konoha, y por un momento Hiruzen vio como las estrellas brillaban con un poco más de fuerza

En Suna las cosas eran distintas, era una noche agitada, dentro de unas horas terminaría el aniversario de la desaparición del Ichibi y la muerte de su contendor.   
El kazekage se encontraba con temblando la aldea, de las nubes truenos empezaban a sonar. Dentro de poco caería una tormenta, pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a cerrar la ventana por la que miraba. Su mente recordando aquella tragedia que azoto su aldea.

Esta misma noche hace seis años sellaría el destino de Suna, cuando el Ichibi se volvería a desatar trayendo destrucción consigo a su paso. Todos y cada uno de los ninjas fueron movilizados para evacuar los civiles, pero había algo extraño en el comportamiento del Ichibi.

Una vez fue desatado causando pavor entre los miembros de la aldea, y destruyendo los edificios adyacentes. En vez de continuar con aquella destrucción, simplemente, se dio la vuelta y escapo. Un instinto de supervivencia tal vez, que le decía que si se quedaba su destino se repetiría.  
Aquello fue un duro golpe a Suna, la pérdida de su jinchuriki junto con parte de la destrucción de su aldea, causó estragos tanto económica como militarmente. Las aldeas tarde o temprano se enterarían de la falta de una de sus armas más poderosas y la falta de capital pondría a la aldea en una situación de jaque en aquella guerra fría que se libraba.  
La guerra había terminado, mentiras, solo habían puesto un acuerdo de cese al fuego que tan pronto como una de las 5 potencias demostrara el mas mínimo declive las otras se lanzarían como tiburones. 

Konoha había resultado la ganadora de aquel conflicto, viviendo una falsa paz, se habían vuelto débiles. Los bastardos de Iwa eran los que más ansias tenían de reanudar y destruir aquella aldea que dio nacimiento a su más grande pesadilla en el campo de batalla, Suna seria atacada por ende al estar aliada con Konoha. Kumo le seguía, era bien sabido el resentimiento que esto les tenían Konoha y a sus aliados. De Kiri ni se hable, es un milagro que no haya estallado sobre si misma tras lo sucedido con el mizukage, aunque por lo que había escuchado ya se había proclamado un nuevo regente.

Rasa siguió mirando su aldea, la lluvia lentamente había empezado a aparecer, las gotas de agua lentamente empezaban a caer dentro de su oficina. Pero su mente seguía divagando en aquellos lugares recónditos que no se atrevía a recorrer.   
La guerra lo había endurecido, había noches en la que despertaba gritando y sudando. Su esposa era quien más estaba con él durante aquellos momentos. Pero sin saberlo, una vez ocupado el cargo de Kazekage, empezó a alejarse de su familia. Encerrándose en el trabajo como una forma de lidiar con las pesadillas.   
Tal fue el grado que tuvo la decisión de sellar al Ichibi en su esposa, con el fin de que su tercer hijo fuera el siguiente jinchuriki. Recuerda con claridad el no haber llorado cuando esta murió. Ni cuando Gaara fue dado por muerto

La tormenta había sido por completo desatada. Los truenos retumbaban mientras los relámpagos iluminaban aquel oscurecido cielo.  
¿Qué será de sus hijos? Hace tiempo que no ha hablado con alguno de ellos, tal vez debería intentar entablar conversación con ellos, tal vez. 

Finalmente, cerro aquella ventana, pero una gota cayo justo en su ojo deslizándose por su mejilla. ¿Qué sería de él si las cosas no hubieran terminado de aquella forma?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Como dije antes, es mi primer fic en mucho tiempo. Esta feo, lo sé, pero es mi pequeño homúnculo al que le tengo cariño.  
> Sobre las actualizaciones, posiblemente tarden bastante. Más que nada porque no soy alguien que escriba mucho, y la escuela también es bastante brutal jajajaja.  
> En todo caso, espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> EDIT: No esperen actualizaciones constantes, no soy alguien que escriba de forma constante, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por si a alguien le interesa, esto lo escribi por mediados del 2020.


End file.
